A. Specific Aims There is a critical need for trained clinical and translational researchers with appropriate cultural sensitivity and perspectives in health areas that disproportionately impact minority and underserved populations. The goal of the Clinical Research Education and Career Development (CRECD) program at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM) is to identify highly motivated doctorally prepared candidates early in their academic career for curriculum based training and mentoring in clinical and translational research (CTR), leading to the accredited Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) degree. Academic activities for the CRECD program began in July 2002: a total of 68 Phase I/MSCR degree trainees have matriculated in the program representing 124% of projected enrollment, and graduated 49 scholars including 27 junior clinical faculty from diverse clinical disciplines; 89% of the trainees are underrepresented minorities and 72% are women. CRECD scholars have published 262 peer reviewed manuscripts, submitted 487 abstracts; and competed successfully for extramural funds totaling $12,523,672.00. The CRECD program provides core curriculum and mentored research training for research programs such as the collaborative CTSA (with Emory and GA Tech), the R-CENTER as well as pre-doctoral (T32) programs. This renewal will expand the curriculum for the effective learning of core competencies in order to increase the success rates of grant awards scholars, with a goal of increasing RO1 awards. Specific Aim 1 Expand the CRECD Phase I MSCR curriculum through collaboration with CTSA graduate degree-granting programs at MSM, Emory, and Georgia Tech and prepare diverse scholars. Specific Aim 2 Provide new professional development experiences for junior faculty and post- doctoral scholars enrolled in CRECD Phase II and CTSA KL programs 2a. Expand the CTSA K Club to CRECD current and aspiring K awardees; 2b. Introduce team science and implementation Science workshops focused on multidisciplinary health disparities research Specific Aim 3 Partner with the National Research Mentoring Network (NRMN) to provide access to professional development and mentor training 3a. Enroll in bi-annual professional development workshops on grant writing and mock study sections to increase the success rates of CRECD and KL scholars for individual K and F awards, as well as K-R where appropriate; 3b. Implement culturally responsive mentor and mentee training and mentor certification Specific Aim 4: Evaluate the program?s impact on training of multidisciplinary leaders in health disparities research, their mastery of core competencies, their completion of didactic and experiential learning opportunities, and their career trajectories.